1. Field
The disclosure relates to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower and upper substrates.
A plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines, which may extend perpendicularly with respect to each other, may be arranged on the lower substrate to define a plurality of pixel regions. A thin film transistor (TFT) may be disposed on a region in which the data line and the gate line cross over each other and a pixel electrode may be disposed in each of the pixel regions.
The conventional liquid crystal display device usually operates in a twisted nematic (TN) mode in which liquid crystal molecules may be arranged in a vertical direction with respect to a lower or upper substrate. Recently, however, a liquid crystal display device using plane to line switching (PLS) mode has been developed in order to obtain a wide-viewing angle.
In the PLS mode, a pixel electrode and a common electrode insulated from each other may be disposed on a lower substrate including TFT transistors. A fringe field may be generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, so that liquid crystal molecules may be arranged in a parallel direction to the lower substrate.
In an LCD device operating in the PLS mode, a non-uniform vertical fringe field may be generated in central portions of the pixel and common electrodes. Considering the above-mentioned problem, a thick insulation layer may be disposed between the pixel and common electrodes, or the electrodes may be formed to have a slit pattern shape. However, more fundamental methods to prevent the generation of the vertical fringe field may be needed.